


[podfic] Timecops

by livrelibre, reena_jenkins



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Consent Issues, F/F, Femslash, Fpreg, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Sex Pollen, Soul Bond, Telepathy, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The case of the missing physicist was pretty standard right up until the machine in the lab they were investigating glitched. Again apparently, since it was pretty obvious what had happened to Dr. Connors once she and Rosa figured out they were caught in a time loop cycling through parallel realities."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Timecops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimssio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimssio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Timecops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470943) by [livrelibre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre). 



  
**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:**  Femslash, Alternate Universe, Time Loop, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Soul Bond, Telepathy, Sex Pollen, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent (due to sex pollen), Alternate Universe - Dance, Fpreg  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:39:12  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(B99\)%20_Timecops_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
